A Secret Affair
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: The Lamborghini twins are, yet again, arguing over the littlest things. However, their bickering soon transforms into something neither one of them expected - lovemaking. Twincest. ONE-shot. Rated M for Mature acts. R&R. HOLOFORMS.


This is just a little Yaoi, Twincest Oneshot I whipped up for a joint-fiction a couple of my pals and I are creating.

The story's also featured in Our Collection of Dirty Transformers Fun, located in a Moonblaster13's profile.

* * *

**Secret Affair **

**Pairing**: Sideswipe x Sunstreaker (Holoforms)

**'Verse**: Generation One

The feeling of his brother's hands pressing down against his shoulders made Sideswipe writhe in protest, so much that he pushed out a small groan under Sunstreaker's weight. He bucked into the ground as his brother's face neared close to his own, his eyes shooting a glare. Fingers dug into Sideswipe's skin, and he felt Sunstreaker press his hands even deeper into his shoulders.

He was pissed. So pissed he couldn't even yell at him.

"Give it to me," Sunstreaker demanded slowly, quietly. "Hand over the damn thing and I you won't end up becoming a horrible fragment of my imagination."

Sideswipe balanced a stick of gum between his fingers, and the gum's flavoring just so happened to be his brother's favorite. He knew he would end up in a coma if he didn't hand it over in a matter of seconds, but quite frankly, that fact didn't really scare him. Sunstreaker wouldn't be able to scratch him with those "elite skills" of his.

Sideswipe laughed, mostly at his thoughts. "You want this?" He moved the chewy treat closer towards his face, turning his imploring blue eyes in its direction. Slowly, carefully, using only his fingers, he unraveled the stick of gum to expose its scrumptious pink skin and sugar dusted texture. His mouth curved at the sight and he looked back to Sunstreaker.

"I'm not so sure if I can give this to you anymore."

Sunstreaker narrowed his gaze. His fingers clawed even deeper into his twin's shoulders, surely leaving little imprints in his skin. Sideswipe suppressed a noise of pain and squirmed. He hid any pain in his face, smiling wider.

"Primus, Sunny. Lay off. It's just candy," he told him calmly.

Sunstreaker leaned in and glowered far angrier than before. "That '_candy'_ belongs to _me_ – and it's my _last_ fraggin' piece. You _stole_ it," he gritted. "Give it here. _Now_."

Sideswipe didn't have to obey him, and he wouldn't. He put on a face of indifference. Sunstreaker bent his mouth into a scowl as he watched his twin's mouth curve in a devious smile. He hated it.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I swear, if you eat that…"

"I'd be glad to," Sides interjected.

He unraveled the stick of gum and moved it towards his mouth, placing it against his tongue. His taste buds welcomed the instant sugary sensation, as did his throat when he released a satisfied moan. Sunstreaker's eyes intensified to a near crystal blue.

He only glared, far too pissed to pummel his brother to bits. "…I hate you."

Sideswipe laughed up at him. "God, if you want it so bad… come get it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Sunstreaker pulled away only slightly.

There was a delay in Sideswipe's response. The twin couldn't help, but let a faint blush rise in his cheeks as he diverted his eyes.

"…Use your imagination, Sunstreaker." His smile grew wide, and a sort of naughty glint took to his blue eyes.

Sunstreaker pulled back a little further at the sound of his name, uttered so softly, almost tantalizingly. His eyes furiously scanned his twin's naughty expression. He wouldn't accept the sight before him as true. He wouldn't let himself believe what he had just heard.

But, there was something about Sideswipe's smile that forced him to take the hutch.

Sunstreaker's hands loosened their grasp of Sideswipe's shoulders.

"…What?" he breathed.

A shrug. "It's nothing harmful," he told him coolly. "Just you and I..."

"Yeah, but…" He began to ease himself closer, little by little, never finishing his words.

"It's just a little late night _fun_. You'll like it."

"You're right…" Even closer.

"And it'll be a secret. Yours and mine. No one ever has to know."

"Yeah. No one does…" Sunstreaker's lips hovered in such tiny space above his brother's, so close. He felt small breaths surfacing from his twin's throat, such tiny pants flowing into his mouth. The feeling of perfectly shaped lips beneath his own forced him to hum softly. Sideswipe grazed his bottom lip.

"Just…go crazy," he murmured with a faint smile.

Sunstreaker met his brother's mouth very gently, getting a sense of what he tasted like, discovering what it felt like to kiss his lips. The kiss, so subtle, made his bloodstream rush with chills. He felt a moan vibrate from his throat, but the sound was completely new to his ears. Nonetheless, it was intoxicating, and he pushed it out again, then twice more. Sideswipe responded with a quiet groan.

Sunstreaker kissed him a little harder. "Again," he murmured between their gentle lovemaking, meeting his brother's imploring, blue eyes. "Louder."

Eager arms wrapped around Sunstreaker's neck to pull his face closer, and at this, both twins uttered moans together as their lips kissed deeply. Sideswipe uttered a lengthy moan and gasped for a full breath, listening to his brother breathe heavily on top of him, listening to each and every noise he made.

Sunstreaker smiled inwardly and grunted, kissing harder. "Mmmmm..." He paused to clutch his brother's shoulders and massage his flesh deeply. "Uhnn'…Mmm, I'm dreaming," he mustered to say. "This can't be real, Sides."

Sideswipe pushed out a soft groan, shaking his head gently. "No. You're not dreaming…" He paused to angle his face as his brother parted his lips wider, allowing his twin's hungry tongue to slip into it. Ecstasy racing through both of their desiring systems, the twins indulged in the one another's flavors, massaging their tongues in rough, wet passion.

Their moans never subsided.

Sideswipe writhed and pushed out a noise of pleasure, a sound that almost came across as one of pain to Sunstreaker as he pressed his form into his brother's. His hands cradled the base of Sideswipe's neck and thumbed over the rigid texture of his throat, loving each vibration of every moan that was released. Soon, simply thumbing over it not longer fulfilled him, and he broke the kiss to press his lips against Sideswipe's throat.

The moans reverberated almost instantly.

"Ohhh," Sideswipe shivered, kicking a little. He bit his lip. "Aahh'…Mmm…"

Sunstreaker ran his tongue against his collar bones, moaning as he licked over the little indents and grooves of the bones in his flesh. Sideswipe moaned in utter pleasure and writhed, clawing at his twin's chest and shoulders – tearing at whatever he could reach. His head tilted back and he groaned a noise of bliss, over and over again.

"Mmm, uhnn'…Ohhh," he cried, nearly whining. "Mmmm, yes, Sunny. Yes…"

The feeling – a hot tongue running wet saliva against his skin, quick pants cooling him, sending chills down his spine…It was unbearable.

"Sunnyyy," Sideswipe pleaded. "Ohhh…"

"Mmmm," Sunstreaker chuckled inwardly. "Mm'hmm…Uhnnn…" He hated to admit that his brother tasted so nice. The flavor was addicting.

Sideswipe's hands tore at his twin's shirt, tugging at the collar and sleeves. He pushed his palms into Sunny's chest, massaging every bit of muscle and bone within his reach. Sideswipe squirmed as the kissing at the nape of his neck grew far too much to bear, and he shifted to press Sunstreaker's lips against his own, resuming passionate kissing once again. Both clawed at the other's body. Both groaned, desiring to see the other naked despite the brotherly relationship they held with one another.

Sideswipe gasped. "Take it off," he growled erotically. "Lemme take it off."

"M'hmm," the twin nodded and kissed harder. "Yes…"

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's form and brought himself to his knees, bringing his brother with him, never stopping to breathe in their kiss. But, finally, he had to, his imploring eyes watching Sideswipe's hands begin to remove his shirt.

As this happened, Sunstreaker started unbuttoning his brother's jeans. He hooked his thumbs in the pockets and slowly slid the denim downward, revealing perfect thigh and calve muscles. Each of them removed whatever clothing was still on their bodies, and they found themselves nude in a matter of seconds.

Sideswipe met his twin's eyes and flashed a smile, placing his hands against Sunny's shoulders. He eased only the bottom of his stomach against Sunstreaker's, gently, as he planted a soft kiss against his mouth.

He chuckled inwardly. "I can't believe we're doing this," he murmured, locking eyes. He laughed again and grinned. "I'm thinking things I would never, ever associate with you."

"So am I," Sunstreaker returned the grin. Slowly, he let it fade a little. "I don't feel guilty."

"Neither do I." There was a brief pause. "Take me all the way, Sunny."

Sunstreaker would not refuse those orders.

His lips pressed kisses down his brother's chin and neck, traveling all the way to the base of his stomach. He let his hungry tongue slip out to lick the concave groove of Sideswipe's belly button, savoring the feeling of the smooth skin in the tiny space. As he set his hands at his brother's hips, he felt his muscles tense, felt his lungs inflate and deflate with his quick panting. Sideswipe gripped his twin's shoulders and turned his eyes downward, watching the kisses ease closer to his pelvic area. He knew what was soon to come in the near future. A sensation that would be so unfamiliar to him – one he would never expected to be fulfilled by his own twin brother. His heart thudded in his chest as he moaned, unsure, although desiring.

"Sunny," he exhaled softly, lowly.

The twin looked up at him, but said nothing. He didn't need to. The simple eye contact was terribly erotic in itself, making his heart thump even faster against his ribs. His mind couldn't comprehend the tsunami of emotions rushing through his systems. All of it was so new. But, whatever this new sensation was, it was addicting, but could be much more.

Sideswipe bit his lip. "Go, Sunny…Do it." He was begging.

And so, Sunstreaker carried on. His mouth opened.

Sideswipe's eyes closed as an unfamiliar took over his rod, a sort of pleasurable sucking against the flesh. It was gentle and quick, but it was over too soon.

Sideswipe opened his eyes again. Sunstreaker carefully took his twin's rod in his hand and thumbed the length of it, moving his mouth by his brother's shaft. He ran his tongue against the underside, noting every little bulge and vein that characterized the area, wriggling the wet muscle of his tongue furiously. His pants washed over the wetting area.

Sideswipe writhed and shuddered onto his knees, letting his hands massage into Sunstreaker's shoulders, letting his fingers stroke through his hair. His eyes shut.

"Ahhhh', damnit, Sunny. Mmmnn'…" he pushed out, chest heaving. "_Uhnn'_…Keep going."

Sunstreaker smiled inwardly, grazing his perfect lips against his brother's rod as he moved his mouth towards the head. With a light chuckle, he began circling his tongue around the tip, teasing so expertly. He leaned forward to take one of his brother's testicles between his lips, running the wetness of his tongue across its spherical shape. He began sucking on it, baring his teeth and easing their sharp edges into the plump flesh, nibbling gently. Sideswipe writhed and fell back onto his calves as if in surrender, grasping his brother's shoulders even tighter. He cried out a noise of ecstasy and mercy, desperately embracing Sunstreaker as he planted a passionate kiss against his cheek.

"Ohh, mmm, mmm, uhnn', ohhh," he groaned over and over. "Ahh'…Mmmnnn…"

"Uhnnn'…" breathed his twin. Sunny chuckled softly. "Mmmm, yes."

Sunstreaker ran his tongue against the length of the rod until he reached the head once again, though, this time, moving his tongue into the tiny hole located at the center. He groaned, listening to Sideswipe whine in his ear, feeling teeth nibble on his ear lobe. Fingers ran roughly through his hair and another hand cradled his jaw line.

Sideswipe kissed his twin on the lips roughly, breaking the kiss to cry out in overload. Sunstreaker groaned in reply and felt his brother reach for his rod to stroke to pump it gently, building up the pleasure in his system. The amount of ecstasy pulsing through the both of their veins was indescribable. Sideswipe knew his release was on the brink of happening. He kissed even deeper, wishing it would come soon.

He spoke aloud. "Sunny," he moaned. "Uhnn'…It's coming. I-I know it."

"Let it. Don't hold back," his twin murmured inwardly, resuming his work on the head of the rod. "Mmm…C'mon."

Sideswipe shuddered and fell on his knees, and his brother did the same. His trembling hand pumped Sunstreaker's rod rougher, quicker, only brewing up more ecstasy in him. He moaned.

"C'mon now," Sunstreaker groaned. "Ohh…Yes."

A whimper. "Sunny…"

Sideswipe couldn't bear it any longer.

His release splattered over his brother's mouth and tongue, but Sunstreaker did not scowl at it, instead curving his mouth into a wonderful smile. He licked his lips tantalizingly and swallowed every trace of Sideswipe's release, savoring the unique flavor in his mouth. Sideswipe, closing his eyes, embraced his brother in sweet overload. He felt large hands against his hips, the hands of his brother that guided him onto his hands and knees. He felt Sunstreaker kiss his perfect bottom, even venturing his tongue so deeply into the hole. Sideswipe clawed his fingers into the ground and whined in a small gasp, then moaned over and over again. He revealed his blue eyes to look at Sunstreaker over his shoulder, just as he was positioning his rod at the center of his bottom. Sideswipe bit his lip.

"Sunny…I love you."

"I love you, too," was the murmured reply.

"I've never done this before, Sunny…Be easy."

Sunstreaker smiled. "Now, what fun would that be?"

He pumped his rod quickly, gradually accelerating once he became acquainted with the wonderful feeling. His hands slid against his brother's bottom, his palm against the round cheeks, massaging deeply into the smooth, creamy flesh and muscle. Sideswipe groaned with every thrust his twin exerted.

So suddenly, Sunstreaker took a powerful plunge forward, forcing his hips to thrust outward to push his rod deep inside his orgasming brother. The thrusts sustained, each one more passionate than the one before it.

His form quivering in indescribable overload, Sideswipe let himself fall onto his forearms. He leaned his head back to cry a noise of absolute ecstasy, and moaned his brother's name into the night.


End file.
